Caught Looking, Dirty Consequences
by patrixs
Summary: Pavel has a major crush on Hikaru. He constantly remebers the days at the academy with Sulu. Now, aboard the Enterprise, stationed next to Sulu, he takes a glance and gets caught. But nothing compares to the night that he watched him take a shower. More chapters to follow. Rated T for now...M for later content. Romance/friendship/sexy chulu.


Hi all! This is my first Star Trek fic. There'll be more chapters to come but with the job and life stuff, it'll be a little time. But read and review, please? Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Such a shame :-/

As Pavel turned on the water for the shower, his heart once again broke in two. The thoughts of the Helmsman Hikaru Sulu flooded his mind.

Pavel slowly undressed and stepped into the shower, not an ionic one, but the real kind with actual water. Pavel always thought to himself as this can always wash the sadness away.

But it doesn't. It always creeps back to him no matter how hot the water is or how long he stays in.

He rested his head on the ceramic tile and turned slighty to pump out the body soap onto his hand.  
He emulsified the soap slowly, extracting the sweet scent of coconut.

Still leaned against the wall, he began to run his hands over his toned chest and flat tummy. He decided this would be a halfassed shower and turned once more to get the shampoo.

As he started to lather his curls, his mind went back to Hikaru. It's been a year since they both graduated from the academy. They had a few classes together and when they had time, they always met up in the library and studied or at times even hung out in each other's dorms. Pavel loved each moment, even if was just a small moment in the halls, they always gave a small smile and a wave to each other. He felt the usual smile grow across his face but then his doubt quickly came, settling in throught him.

With his hair rinsed, which he hadn't realized that he did, he turned the shower handle to the off position and grabbed his towel. He wrapped himself in the white fluffy towel with the starfleet insigma on the bottom right corner, looking sadder than ever in the mirror at himself.

The soft hum of the vent of the bathroom seemed to calm him and his dull ache of doubt. Pavel looked at his own face in the reflection, paler and cheeks a little sunken in. His body thinner than before, he never looked this way before. His frown grew deeper as he choked back a sob, "Maybee I'm just deepressed." His accent breaking up as a tear slid down his face.

He could feel it deep in his heart and gut. "Vhat vould Hikaru vant vit me?"  
Pavel asked softly at the reflection.  
His eyes looked at his body and he slowly shook his head in disgust. He felt so useless, so unhappy with himself.

Pavel dried himself and slipped on starfleet issued boxers and a pair of sweats and collasped into his bed. The sheets fresh and cool against his skin and the doubt and sadness settled once again in his chest. His heart beated with a dull ache as tears escaped and plopped on his pillow, his back stiff from all the tension.

As he layed there, he ordered the computer to dim the lights at 20%. He stretched and yawned as he turned on his side, reaching for his PADD, checking for any missed messages...and of course there was none.

Pavel set the PADD down on his nightstand and his mind wandered back to Hikaru. His jet black hair combed over slightly and those dark chocolate eyes, always warm and inviting. His body perfectly toned and fit from all the fencing.

His hands, Pavel took note one day at the console, how soft and firm they were, from those long hours after Alpha shift in the greenhouse with his beloved plants. Pavel smiled a little as he was staring out of the corner of his eyes, but when Hikaru looked over, Pavel felt his face turn red hot as he quickly started doing random equations on his console.

"You okay, Pav?" Hikaru asked.

"Da Hikaru...I em fine." Pavel squeaked out as he laughed nervously and looked up from his random equation, up to Hikaru who had a questioning look on his face.  
Pavel gave a quick smile and returned to his made-up equation.

Pavel smiled to himself as he shifted in his bed and turned over on his side, facing the wall. Once again, his mind wandered back to the night before he came back to his quarters from working over in engineering.  
Tired and spent from cramming himself in small areas, he peeled his yellow command shirt off, soiled from sweat, grease and who knows what else, he tossed it into the hamper.  
Just as he stepped back to the bathroom door, he heard the shower running in his and Hikaru's joined bathroom.

Pavel stopped breathing practically as he heard Hikaru humming, he placed his hand on the door handle, feeling the guilt and rudeness swell through him. Ignoring that, he slowly pushed down on the handle and moved the door back ever so slowly and moved his head around just so his eyes could see over the door frame.

Pavel's eyes grew 10 times the size as he watched the scene reel infront of him. The shower door transparent, no not the beveled kind, the kind like glass...and oh, everything was visible and breathtakingly beautiful.

Pavel sighed as he became lost in the scene of his best friend shower himself in delight. While in a daze, mouth ajar and eyes fixated on the Pilot, Pavel never heard the water turn off nor Hikaru stepping out on the quick-dry pad for his feet.

Hikaru took the towel and wrapped it around him, looking up finally and jumping in surprise.

"Pavel?"  
"What're you doing?" Sulu asked as he gripped the towel tighter around his hips.

Pavel snapped out of his daze hearing his name as he gave a yelp and realized he was caught.

"I'm so zorry! I-..." Pavel stuttered.

Sulu interrupted, "Did you just watch me take a shower?"

Pavel felt his stomach turn with guilt and shame as he just stared at Sulu.  
Chekov's lips quivering, eyes swelling with tears, panicked as he quickly spatted out, "I'm zorry!"  
He turned and bolted out of his quarters, leaving Sulu standing there with his mouth hanging open in confusion.


End file.
